More than just friends - Answer me
by subseeker
Summary: Randy waits for John to answer... I think it's not as bad as the summary sounds ;- It's a little sad though. (first part to I hear you) Centon and slash. Don't like? Don't read :3


Title: Answer me...  
Pairing: Centon  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Don't own the boys...  
Summary: Randy waits for John to answer... I think it's not as bad as the summary sounds ;-)

Warnings: Huh… maybe a little tissue warning?

Hope you like it! Review would be great

* * *

„You could at least answer me," I huff.

It's the same as yesterday. You don't answer me. It's not fair.

"Come on man, you can't do this to me!"

Still no reaction. I rub my eyes. I'm tired. Tired of all this.

"We've been friends for…" I hesitate and try to remember. Screw this, I don't know. "... we've been friends for so long, I actually stopped counting. You can't do this, okay? You can't just throw this…," I gesture between you and me, "… us… away."

Nothing. You remain silent. Oh John, don't do this to me…

"Well, it can't get any worse, can it?" I bark a bitter laugh. No, it can't. "Cody's right. He said, that I need to tell you… Sometimes he's much more of an adult than I am. Might as well tell you… before it's too late and I regret it for the rest of my damn life…"

My eyes drift to the window. Blue sky, dotted with white little clouds and rays of bright sunshine. Birds are chirping happily. A perfect and idyllic day. I hate it.

"The last months have been hard for me, you know. All that pretending, lying. I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. It all started with your divorce. You came to me, we talked for hours, I comforted you, hell, you even cried in my arms. We grew together even more, if it's possible. And then… did you ever wonder why I stopped loving Sam? Well, it's easy. I fell in love with someone else. And guess who it is?"

My eyes seek your face.

"Yeah, John-John. It's you," I whisper, my voice thick with sadness.

Still no reaction. Like carved in stone. It's not fair.

"This would be the part were you yell at me, knock me out, kiss me or whatever. Just anything!"

I feel a tear run down my face.

"Okay then. I'm not done yet. When you moved in, I almost felt like we're a couple. It's weird, you know my likings, I know yours, we know what the other is thinking just by look at him. You realized me made the 24/7? That's something I didn't even manage to have with Sam! Remember, you even suggested to buy a house for the two of us. And it hurt. You know why? Because I knew it would be a house with two apartments and hat someday there would be another _Misses Cena_. She would move in with you, in _our_ house and you would live happily ever after. With _her_. I don't want you to be with anyone else than _me_."

A second tear. A third… God, I'm so pathetic.

"It's just not fair, John. We've always been there for each other. As friends. An then you made me love you. You, with your daft jokes, with your big-mouthed behaviour."

I the tears away and stare at the glistening droplets.

"You, with your damn cute dimpled grin, with your baby-blues. With your…"

My voice fails me an I have to take a deep breath to get my composure back.

"John, please answer me! God, please…"

I'm crying freely now, it's all too much. All this.

"John, I love you, with all I am. Please…"

I bare my soul to you in a bitter monologue and when I look at you there is nothing… _nothing_…

"Mister Orton? Sir, you have to go now. The visiting time is over and the doctor wants to check on Mister Cena."

I jump a little at the sudden voice behind me. Haven't heard the door… It's the same nurse as yesterday. I clear my throat and try to smile. I fail.

"Just one more minute, okay?"

She smiles at me kindly and nods. I hear a soft click as she closes the door. I get up from my chair. My back is hurting from sitting in this damn uncomfortable chair the whole day, but I don't care.

I lean down to you, close.

"I'll be back tomorrow as early as possible, okay? I love you, John-John…" I whisper and kiss you unmoving lips. They are warm, so soft. For a second I wonder how it must be to feel them respond. A tear falls down, stains your pale cheek. Carefully I wipe it away.

I straighten up and move slowly to the door. One step, then another. I open the door and turn around to take a last look at you. For today. You lie there peacefully. And even if all this is almost killing me, I am thankful that some higher spirit chose the other driver to die in this damn car crash. Not you.

"Never forget that I love you."

The nurse is waiting outside. She smiles again and tells me that everything is going to be alright. I nod and make my way down the corridor.

I know I won't sleep tonight. It doesn't matter. Tomorrow I'm gonna be back at your side, and the day after… as long as it will take you to open your baby-blues. And then I'm gonna tell you again how much I love you…


End file.
